On aime tous les pancakes
by White Assassin
Summary: On aime tous les pancakes", ou comment un certain alchimiste ne regardera plus jamais les pancakes de la même manière... EdEnvy ;p One-shot


**On aime tous les pancakes**

**Note 1** : Si c'est pas le cas, vous inquiétez pas, vous les aimerez dans quelques minutes ;p

**Disclaimer** : Aucun personnage, n'est à moi, on est au courant....

**Base** : _FMA_ (Ed : Sans blague....)

**Genre** : One-shot – Humour – Yaoï (EdEnvy)

**Résumé** : « _On aime tous les pancakes_ », ou pourquoi un certain (petit) (_Nda : Que personne ne se sente visé, surtout pas le blondinet que je vois arriver en courant vers moi en me balançant des couteaux... -damned, c'est qu'il court vite-_) alchimiste ne regardera plus jamais les pancakes de la même manière.

**Note 2** : Troisième fanfic (**Envy** : _T'as pas l'impression de galérer en les comptant?_ **Mwa** : _Envy, tu as l'art et la manière de te faire aimer des gens, dès que tu apparais tu sais..._), très courte, mais la première humoristique que j'écris!  
Pour ceux qui ont lu ou lisent « _Un choix à faire_ », je tiens à m'excuser pour ces mois d'absence, mais l'inspiration ne m'est pas encore revenue concernant cette histoire T-T. En tout cas, la suite et fin sera disponible au mois de juin sans faute ;p Allez, enjoy pour ce One-shot!

* * *

Quelque part dans une vieille demeure perdue dans une forêt, sept étranges personnes discutaient avec animosité :

- Bon, alors... J'annonce officiellement les paris comme étant ouverts!

- Et pourquoi que c'est toi qui décide quand ils sont ouverts, hein?

- Ta gueule, face de requin.

- TU VEUX SAVOIR CE QU'ELLE TE DIT MA FACE DE....!

- La ferme vous deux, on aura jamais fini, sinon.

- Je t'emm...!!

- Va te faire f...!!

- VOS GUEULES!!

- ...

- ...

(_Nda : Les filles peuvent être très persuasives._)

- Donc, que ceux qui pensent que ça va marcher lèvent la main.

5 mains se levèrent.

- Eh?! Vous êtes tous contre moi? Bandes de... Ah non, j'avais pas vu que t'avais pas levé la main, le borgne.

- Ça fait toujours plaisir, merci.

- Donc, on commence les paris. Minimum 10€, sinon vous jouez pas.

- Méééé euh. Moi j'ai pas d'argent de poche, mamaaaaaaaan!

- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse?

- Mais maman....!!

- Laisse, je m'en occupe. Dis le môme, tu paries pour ou contre?

- Contre! Et puis je suis pas un môme!

- J'suis plutôt proche de mes sous...

- C'est un euphémisme.

- Ta gueule. Donc, je disais, je suis plutôt proche de mes sous, mais si c'est pour une bonne cause, tiens morveux, v'la des sous.

- Youpiiii!

- Eh? Une bonne cause?! Et si je te fous mon poing dans la gueule, c'est une bonne cause?!!!

- Bref. Les filles, vous pariez?

- Contre (d'une même voix).

- Donc, ça se jouera à 4 contre deux.

- Faim!

- Pardon, 5 contre deux.

Voilà une bonne chose de faite. Je laisse aux lecteurs le soin d'identifier à qui appartenaient les voix, bien que je ne pense pas que ce soit très difficile ;p

* * *

- Hmm...

Edward ouvrit lentement les yeux, bercé par la chaleur douce et rassurante du soleil. Il cligna les yeux pendant quelques secondes, aveuglé par cette lueur matinale habituelle en un si beau moi de Mai (_Nda : Vous pourrez constater, chers lecteurs, qu'en France, le temps est momentanément complètement pourri._). Il s'assit, écarta sa couette, et s'étira de tout son long. A moitié réveillé, il bailla longuement, et passa la main dans ses longs cheveux blonds, non retenus par une tresse pour une fois, et ébouriffés.

- Quelle heure il est? Se demanda-t-il, cherchant à tâtons sa montre en argent sur sa table de nuit.

Sa main tâta plusieurs fois le bois rugueux du meuble, sans rencontrer le moindre métal dur et froid. Se fut comme un interrupteur. Edward parut soudainement plus réveillé.

- Eh?!! C'est quoi ce bordel??!

Là, il commençait à s'inquiéter notre Edward. Il était pourtant sûr de l'avoir posée là la veille. Il en était même certain. Soudain, il eut, comme dans les dessins animés, une petite ampoule au-dessus de la tête, qui s'éclaira tout à coup. Tiens, il a une idée (**Ed** : _Et moi, je te dis merde._ **Mwa** : _Si on peut même plus rigoler..._)  
Il ouvrit donc le tiroir de la table de nuit brutalement, et se retrouva nez à nez avec un vide intersidérale. La lueur faiblarde qui éclairait sa merveilleuse idée disparu, et, notons, l'ampoule avec. Là, c'était vraiment la...

- Merde!

Edward souleva sa couette, son oreiller, son matelas, la table de nuit, le tiroir (?!!), son bureau (_Nda : Notons qu'il est fort, dès le matin, comme ça..._), la chaise qui l'accompagnait, le chat qui traînait, et qu'Alphonse avait sûrement dû, comme toutes les nuits, ramener.... En VAIN. La montre restait introuvable. Le pet... (**Ed** : _Continue ton mot, juste pour voir..._ **Mwa** : _Euh... Je passe..._) Donc, le jeune alchimiste, après avoir chercher frénétiquement, se dit qu'il lui restait trois possibilités : un, il a posé sa montre autre part -il l'espère- chez lui. Deux, il l'a oublié au QG de Central. Trois... il l'a vraiment paumée (**Mwa** : _Ça ne m'étonnerai pas... Nan, Ed, patapé._). Dans tous les cas, il était bien emm...bêter. Donc, la chasse à la montre commença. Edward ouvrit la porte de sa chambre (si) précipitamment (**Mwa** : _Qu'il faillit se la manger dans la tête, mais chut._ **Ed** : _En fait, tu m'en veux, c'est ça?_), et tambourina à la porte de la chambre de son frère, pour lui demander s'il n'avait pas vu le précieux objet. Aucune réponse.

- Ah... C'est vrai qu'il m'avait dit qu'il irait à la bibliothèque tôt, ce matin... pensa Edward en se remémorant la soirée passée.

Sur ce, le pe... jeune alchimiste dévala les escaliers, loupa trois marches, et attérit (majestueusement) la tête en avant. Imaginez la scène, le pauvre Edward, tout ébouriffé, dans son pijama rose avec des petites fraises imprimées dessus, des larmes dans les yeux qu'il se frottait, style kawai (**Mwa** : _Oui, Ed, je t'en veux_). Nan, je plaisante, on la refait. Enlevez moi ce sourire débile de votre visage (**Mwa** : _Le vocabulaire raffiné d'Envy aurait-il déteint sur moi?_) et imaginez Ed, la tête dans le parquet, grommelant des injures que je ne connaissais même pas jusqu'à lors, dans une posture qui pourrait casser à vie l'image de héros qu'il est censé afficher (**Mwa** : _La censure me retient d'en dire plus_). Il se releva tant bien que mal, toujours en rogne, jusqu'à ce qu'un parfum délicieux, une odeur enivrante vint lui chatouiller le nez. L'horrible grimace qu'il affichait disparu, et il renifla l'air pendant quelques secondes. Surpris, il laissa échapper un :

- Ouah, ça sent super bon!

Il se releva, oubliant momentanément l'histoire de la montre, et sentit de nouveau l'air ambiant : c'était une odeur de nourriture, et de quelque chose de bon, qui plus est. Edward en avait l'eau à la bouche, le pauvre, il faut le comprendre, il venait à peine de se lever, il devait avoir faim (**Mwa** : _Wah, Ed, tu baves, ça le fait pas pour un héros!_)... Mais soudain, une question plus ou moins logique fit surface dans son esprit : Comment pouvait-il y avoir une odeur de nourriture, s'il était tout seul chez lui? Mystère et boule de gomme... Il se dit tout d'abord qu'un voisin quelconque devait faire cuire quelque chose, et que l'odeur avait dû passer par une fenêtre négligemment laissée entrouverte. Enfin, sa théorie s'effondra vite, lorsqu'il se rendit compte que plus il se rapprochait de la cuisine, plus l'odeur était forte.

- Sûrement que Al n'est pas encore parti... se dit-il, en haussant les épaules.

Edward se dirigea vers la porte de la cuisine, qu'il ouvrit en disant :

- Al, je t'ai pourtant dit de pas te prendre la tête à me faire à m....

Edward resta coi, la main sur la poignée, avec un air de parfait abruti.

-..................

BLAM!!! Ça, c'était le bruit de la porte de la cuisine refermée violemment.

BAM! Ça, s'était Edward qui s'adossait à la porte, respirant profondément, se frottant les yeux, et se tapant la tête pour faire revenir ses idées en place.

- C'est rien, j'ai dû rêver. Non... Faire un cauchemar... C'est pareil... Ouais, c'est ça.

Vous remarquerez les propos complètement incohérents du pauvre Ed.

- Non, en fait, c'était une hallucination... Maintenant, c'est sûr, j'arrête de lire trop tard le soir.

Edward se retourna, de nouveau face à la porte de la cuisine, close. Il n'osait pas la rouvrir. Pas après ce qu'il avait cru voir. Trop choqué.

- Bon, je respire, et je l'ouvre à 3...

Première inspiration.

- 1...

Deuxième inspiration.

- 2...

Troisième inspiration.

- 3...

Edward tourna la poignée, et rentra dans la pièce d'un coup.

- ........................................................................................................................

Treize secondes. C'est le temps qu'il mit avant de devenir pâle comme un linge. Non, malheureusement pour lui...

- Edo-kun!

Il ne rêvait pas.

- Je t'ai fait des pancakes, tu en veux?

Et oui, c'était bien Envy, dans SA cuisine, devant SA table, une poêle à la main, une assiette de pancakes dans l'autre.... Revêtu d'un tablier blanc, avec marqué ''Home sweet home'' dessus. Et c'était aussi Envy qui s'avançait vers lui avec un grand... grand... très grand sourire.

Vision d'horreur.

- .......................................................................................

Envy s'approcha d'Edward, et fit remarquer :

- Tu es tout blanc, Ed... Tu te sens mal?

Edward grimaça. D'horreur, de peur? Personne ne le saura. En tout cas, le jeune alchimiste fit demi-tour à une vitesse impressionnante, et s'enfuit à toutes jambes... Sur une distance de deux mètres, avant qu'Envy ne lui saute dessus en lançant un joyeux :

- Je t'ai euuuu!

Edward se débattit en marmonnant des propos incompréhensibles :

- MECEKOICEDELIRELACHMOISPECEDEDETRAQUE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Envy le maintenait toujours contre lui, l'empêchant de faire ne serait-ce qu'un mouvement. Edward retrouva alors l'usage de la parole :

- LÂCHE-MOI! LÂCHE-MOI! LÂCHE-MOOOOOIIII!!!!! ENFOIRÉ, M'APPROCHE PAS!!! ME TOUCHE PAS!!!!!!!!!

- Mais euh, Edo-kun, pourquoi tu t'énerves? Demanda Envy d'un air innocent, avec des yeux tout tristes.

Edward écumait. Il voulait s'enfuir. Non, il devait s'enfuir, loin, très loin.... TRÈS TRÈS loin.  
Envy fit la moue, lâcha le pauvre Edward, qui ne se fit pas prier et courut en direction de la porte... Avant qu'Envy ne lui bloque le passage. Edward, déjà extrêmement pâle, devint plus blanc qu'un cachet d'aspirine quand Envy referma la porte aussi vite qu'il était apparu devant lui, et afficha sur son visage un de ces sourires qui vous donne envie de fuir loin... très loin.

- Tu ne veux pas rester jouer un peu avec moi? Demanda l'homonculus d'une voix qui était loin de rassurer Edward.

L'alchimiste, sur la défensive, transmuta son automail en lame au moment même où la phrase fut prononcée, et se mit en position de combat. Avouez que ça fait sérieux : Edward, tout ébouriffé, torse-nu, avec juste un pantalon en guise de pyjama (**Mwa** : _Le truc avec les fraises, c'était une blague, hein xD_ **Ed** : _Encore heureux o_o'_), pointant son bras transmuté devant Envy, qui portait un magnifique tablier.

- Qu'est-que tu me veux? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, salaud?! Demanda Edward, qui avait retrouvé quelque peu son calme, et qui tentait désespérément de le garder.

Envy passa la main dans ses cheveux et soupira.

- Ben, tu le vois bien, non? Je t'ai fait des pancakes!

Edward, tout en continuant de le menacer avec son automail transmuté, détourna le regard deux secondes pour le jeter sur les pancakes encore fumants. Il lança, d'un air sceptique :

- Et depuis quand tu sais cuisiner? (_Nda : Ed, c'est pas ça le problème..._)

Envy parut vexé quelques secondes, puis ajouta, en essayant de garder un sourire presque forcé :

- Si tu doutes tant de mes talents, t'as qu'à goûter.

Edward resta muet, ne sachant que faire. Puis, il répliqua de la manière la plus agréable possible :

- Même pas en rêve.

Envy ne dit mot, s'avança vers lui, les poings serrés, en martelant (presque) le sol. Edward s'apprêta à frapper. Toutefois, l'homonculus passa à côté de l'alchimiste sans mot dire, et se dirigea alors vers l'assiette de pancakes. Il la saisit, la tendit à l'alchimiste, et ordonna :

- Goûte.

Edward se demandait si Envy n'était pas devenu complètement fou. Il le dévisagea et grommela :

- Pas envie.

Avant qu'il ne put faire un geste, Envy, visiblement plus qu'agacé (**Mwa** : _C'est un euphémisme, les amis_), lui balança un pancake dans la tête, et dit :

- Grouille.

Vous connaissez tous les gentillesse et la délicatesse d'Envy. Donc, propulsé par le pancake, Edward se retrouva par terre, avec du sirop d'érable (_Nda : Envy en avait mis sur les pancakes_) plein la figure, et le dit pancake glissant le long de son torse. Légèrement énervé, Edward s'exclama :

- Mais t'es malade! J'en veux pas d'ton truc! Tu peux te le foutre où je pense!!!!

Envy prit sur lui, et à la grande surprise d'Edward, ne répliqua rien. Il se dirigea juste vers l'alchimiste, et s'accroupit près de lui. Edward qui était à même le sol, voulu reculer le plus possible. Manque de bol, il était contre un mur.

- C'est quoi ton problème, le travesti?!! Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait?!! s'écria Edward.

- Si tu ne goutte pas mon pancake, c'est toi qui va avoir un problème Ed, répondit calmement l'homonculus, en se rapprochant de l'alchimiste.

Edward se demandait ce que pouvait bien faire Envy en se rapprochant de lui... et ce qu'il pouvait bien faire en s'accroupissant sur lui.

- Tu fous quoi, là?!

Pour toute réponse, Envy passa son doigt sur le sirop d'érable étalé sur le torse d'Edward, et le porta à sa bouche.

- Eh!

Puis, il baissa la tête, et déposa sa langue sur le liquide sucré. Il la fit parcourir la peau d'Edward, qui médusé, bafouilla :

- Dégage! DÉGAGE OU JE TE FOUS UNE BEIGNE!

Il ajouta :

- Je plaisante pas!

Envy fit remonter sa langue jusqu'au cou du jeune alchimiste, puis déposa un baiser sur la joue de ce dernier, et dit avec un sourire moqueur :

- C'est ça, c'est ça.

Edward, exécré, s'apprêta à frapper l'homonculus de l'envie, quand il se rendit compte que.... Envy ne portait rien sous son tablier. Mais alors, absolument rien.

- .....!!!!

Edward resta comme deux ronds de flan, muet, avec les yeux en balle de golf. Ça fait beaucoup. Je sais (**Ed** : _Mais... Mais tu m'en veux réellement?!! Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait bordel?!!!_ **Mwa** : _Rien, Ed, rien.... Hinhinhinhin..._ **Ed** : _o_o'''''''''''''_). Vous me direz, mais comment n'a-t-il pas pu s'en rendre compte plus tôt?! Et bien c'est simple : tellement halluciné par la vue d'Envy en tablier dans SA cuisine, en train de cuisiner, Ed ne S'ÉTAIT RENDU COMPTE DE RIEN. Tout simplement. Et c'est ainsi qu'on obtenait une crevette (**Mwa** : _Nan, Ed. Patapé. Patapé!_) rouge comme une tomate, et jusqu'au oreilles, en plus. Envy, se doutant que le bras de l'alchimiste, précédemment suspendu en l'air, et maintenant retombant par terre, voulait dire que le pauvre Edward était sans défense, esquissa un sourire qu'on pourrait qualifier de.... machiavélique? Ou pervers serait peut-être plus approprié? Enfin bref. En tout cas, l'homonculus susurra au pauvre Edward qui était toujours muet comme une carpe :

- Alors, Edo-kun...?

Puis, l'homonculus baissa la tête et attrapa entre ses dents le pancake qui gisait misérablement sur la jambe d'Edward, en se mettant, par la même occasion du sirop d'érable sur les joues. Puis, il murmura dans un chuchotement presque inaudible, d'une voix sensuelle, et tout en regardant Edward avec insistance :

- J'suis pas mignon...?

C'en était trop pour le pauvre alchimiste. Trop d'émotion d'un coup. Il dû le reconnaître, la voix d'Envy lui fit un frisson qui parcouru tout son corps, et même son automail! Il rougit, si c'est possible, davantage, puis, l'émotion ayant raison de lui, s'évanouit. Envy, la mine déconfite tout d'abord, en constatant que sa proie avait perdu connaissance, soupira, puis se leva de dessus Edward. L'homonculus recracha le pancake qu'il tenait entre ses dents, fouilla alors dans l'unique poche de son tablier pour en sortir un objet rond en métal, et le lança sur le corps inerte du pauvre alchimiste, en lui murmurant, même s'il savait très bien qu'il ne l'entendait pas :

- Comme ça, tu ne la chercheras plus.

Puis il reprit, dans un flash lumineux, ses vêtements habituels. Là, on a notre bon Envy. Il regarda autour de lui, puis déclara, en reprenant son habituel sourire :

- C'est bon, vous pouvez sortir.

Sur ce, six personnes apparurent : Lust et Sloth sortirent de derrière les rideaux qui encadraient la seule fenêtre de la pièce, Glutonny sortit du frigo, qu'il avait vidé au préalable (_Nda : Notons que c'est un GROS frigo_), Pride lui, sortit de derrière le dit frigo, tandis que Greed et Wrath sortirent tous deux de placards différents. Ainsi, la bande était complète. On remarquera que Wrath était légèrement pâle. Sûrement choqué de la scène que ces pauvres yeux d'enfant (innocent) avaient vu se dérouler.

- Faim!

Ça, s'était Glutonny, qui fonçait sur les pancakes. Tout du moins, avant qu'Envy l'en empêcha :

- Tu touches pas à MES pancakes!!

- Hum... dirent tous les autres d'une même voix.

Envy, protégeant ses pancakes, ne prit pas en compte la quinte de toux générale, puis, une fois Glutonny écarté, proclama :

- Alors, vous voyez! J'ai gagné!

Grognement général. Excepté Pride, qui lui, rit sous cape.

- Et comment ça se fait que toi t'as parié que le palmier il arriverait à le faire s'évanouir, hein? Demanda Wrath, renfrogné.

- Tu apprendras, mon petit, que l'oeil ultime sert à bien des choses.

- J'suis pas un petit!

- ET JE NE SUIS PAS UN PALMIER, MORVEUX! Beugla Envy, en fonçant sur Wrath.

- Ben moi je suis d'accord avec le gosse, déclara Greed.

- JE SUIS PAS UN MORVEUX!!!! renchérit Wrath, en fonçant sur Envy.

- Ben moi je suis d'accord avec le palmier, déclara Greed.

Wrath et Envy, dirent donc, d'une même voix :

- TOI TA GUEULE!!

- LA FERME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ça, c'était Sloth. Parce que quand Sloth elle peut pas dormir tranquille, elle devient irritable.

Silence général.

Donc, Pride reprit :

- Donc, s'il me semble, vous -il désigna Lust, Sloth, Glutonny, Wrath et Greed du doigt- nous devez -Il se désigna lui-même et Envy- 10 € chacun.

- M'en fou, y'avait d'la triche, grommela Greed.

- Ouais, c'est ça, répliqua Envy. Mauvais joueur.

- TU....!!!

- DONC, je disais que vous nous deviez 10€... Et que c'est nous deux qui allons choisir le goût des pizzas de ce soir (**Ed** : _Mais ça existe même pas les pizzas!_ **Mwa** : _Maintenant, si_)! Reprit Pride, légèrement agacé.

Grognement général... Ou presque. Envy et Pride firent les comptes.

- Wrath, t'as parié, tu paie, lançant Envy.

- Mais euh Greed il m'a dit qu'il allait me passer des sous mais il l'a pas faaaaaaiiiit!!!!!

- Faut arrêter de me prendre pour un porte-monnaie, maintenant! Lança Greed.

- T'es un menteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuur!!!!!!!! dit Wrath en commençant à geindre.

- Et toi un chieur.

- Passe lui des sous qu'on en finisse, ordonna Lust en tapotant ses ongles sur la table.

- Tu rigoles?

Lust se montra alors plus ''persuasive''.

-Tout de suite.

Wrath eut donc des sous à donner à Pride et Envy. Ainsi, ce dernier, après avoir vérifié qu'il ne manquait rien attrapa le téléphone qui, miraculeusement, se trouvait dans la cuisine, et commanda des pizzas :

- Oui donc, je voudrais passer commande pour 7 pizzas....

- A la tomate et au jambon! S'exclama Pride.

- Oui, si tu veux. Donc, 7 pizzas à la tomate et au jambon.... Non, 8...

- Mais Envy, on est que 7, dit Wrath en comptant sur ses doigts.

- Non, non, on est 8. Donc je disais, 7 pizzas à la tomate et au jambon... Et une 8ème aux **crevettes**, ajouta l'homonculus en jetant un regard mesquin à Edward.

Puis, une fois la commande passée, l'homonculus raccrocha le combiné.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Greed eut une réflexion lumineuse :

- Et on fait quoi maintenant?

Ce à quoi Envy répondit :

- Et bien, si le Fullmetal nabot reste dans cet état, y'aura pas de problème. Donc si le p'tit frère est bien à la bibliothèque alors....

Il eut un sourire en coin, puis proclama :

- On attend qu'il se pointe, et on refait la même!! Les gagnants choisiront les boissons pour aller avec les pizzas!!!!

Et Pride rajouta :

-LES PARIS SONT OUVEEEEEERTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lust et Sloth soupirèrent, Wrath se dit que cette fois-ci, il ne regarderait pas, Glutonny chercha des yeux quelque chose à manger -autre que des pancakes-, et Greed lui, se dit qu'il allait parier contre Envy, rien que pour le fun.  
Et quelque part dans Central, le pauvre Alphonse, ignorant tout du plan des homonculus, retournait tranquillement chez lui, en espérant montrer à son frère le fruit de ses recherches.

**FIN**

* * *

Et voilà la fin de ce one-shot, où comment les homonculus passent leur temps quand ils n'ont rien à faire. Si ça, c'est pas du galérage! Enfin bref ;p

J'espère que la fic vous a plue, même si elle n'est dû qu'à un gros délire de ma part, inventé en cours XD

Allez, go reviews!

BisouX à tous mes lecteurs, et à la prochaine ;p

_**White Assassin**_

**PS **: Je tiens à m'excuser auprès d'Edward pour toute honte générée à cause de cette fanfic. Non Ed, patapé... Patapé! PATAPE!!!!!!!!!


End file.
